1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ballistic shields and more particularly to dynamic rotating ballistic shields for protecting instruments and equipment used in a hostile environment.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Instruments and equipment such as viewing devices utilize an objective window through which "information" from a surrounding environment is detected. Such objective windows must be transparent to the specific frequency spectrum so as not to impair the functioning of the device yet also physically protect the device. Typical transparent materials used are notoriously weak to physical damage. In hostile environments such as on the battlefield a typical shellburst throws a fragment at an average velocity of 2000 feet per second. A fragment which breaks an objective window may cause shell fragments, window fragments from a solid transparent window (if present), and other parts to damage or jam internal parts. An example of such a viewing device is night vision enhancement devices.
Current Army's armor protection has not provided continuous protection while the night vision enhancement device is functioning. Protection of objective windows for the Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) device is provided by armor doors which can be opened or closed. When open, no protection is provided but maximum FLIR performance is obtained. When closed, maximum protection is provided but with no FLIR visibility. For the Commander's independent thermal tank viewer (CITV), protection is attempted by handing of materials and special internal placement for continued operation after damage of the objective window. Prolonged operation with a broken or missing window will still result in internal corrosion and contamination.
While the prior art has reported using ballistic shields with attached viewing devices, none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to resolve the particular problem at hand.
What is needed in this instance is a ballistic shield which provides continuous protection whether or not the protected equipment is mounted and operational, and to insure that no substantial degradation of operational performance occurs.